Wedding Dress
by CrystariumRose
Summary: Based From A Song Wedding Dress By Taeyang


Letting out a breath as he tapped his fingers onthe black piano he had, the black -haired yellow, highlighted boy stared at the music sheet in front of him.

His heart was aching in pain. Telling him to stop the big day, but he can t. His friend s wedding was tomorrow, and he needed to practice this melody for both of his friend s tomorrow. His cobalt eyes stared blankly at the music in front of him. Continuing to tap his fingers, he slowly looked at the floor. A memory started to form as a image of a red-haired girl was shown talking to someone next to her. He was also in that memory just listening to her talk as he gazed at her beauty. He couldn t help ut to smile. Soon the memory faded as he slowly raised his head and straightened his back. Sitting on the edge of the bench, he gently rested his fingers on top of the piano keys and started to play. The beautiful melody surrounded the room he was in. Before he knew it, the wedding was already today. The young boy named Yusei stood in front of the full-body length mirror as he stared at himself. Today was the big day.  
Buttoning his hand cuffs around his white shirt, his reflection showed no expression on his face.

**[I m so sorry , everything is over**

**But I guess this is really over now**

**Theres something I gotta say before I let you go**

**Listen]**

After fixing his shirt and putting on his black vest, Yusei examined himself once more. Not a single thing out of place. With some what satisfied the black-haired boy turned around as he grabbed his music sheet and started to head towards the church near by. Leaving his house, he looked at the area around him. It was a nice sunny day for the perfect wedding. Letting out a sigh he started to walk again. After a few minutes, he quickly started to run across the street watching for any signs of vehicles that would pass. Seeing it was almost time he had to hurry up.

**[I would argue**

**Then you would cry As you re struggling,**

**I would only get stronger**

**My heartaches behind these shadows**

**My face brightens up as I see your smile]**

Yusei slowly stopped as he looked up at the sky, knowing the bright sun would blind him, he slowly lifted his hands in front of his eyes, letting a shadow to cast over his cobalt eyes. Then another memory appeared, this time it was both his crush and himself sitting on a white couch at his place listening to music on his ipod. The adult boy held his ipod up close to them, as the red-headed girl touched the screen of his musical device and scanned for a good song for both of them to hear. They both laughed as the girl tried to figure out how to work his device.

**[I worry that you might notice my feelings**

**And I get scared that the gap between us would widen**

**I hold my breath]**

Another memory appeared as the scene started to change. It was now both of them sitting on top of his jeep. It was the fall as the leaves of the trees gently started to fall off the branches. The girl had a blanket on top of her legs, as Yusei had his hand in the air showing her how his friend Crow was waving his hands this morning. The red-haired girl couldn t help but to laugh and speak.

Really? she asked as she lifted her hand to her face trying to cover her smile.

Of course Aki, you know how Crow is, he replied laughing also.

**[Then I bite my lips**

**Then I pray that she would leave him]**

Shaking his head, he ran his fingers through his black ellow highlighted hair as he started to walk. Passing through the street, he quickly stopped and thought. Does Aki really love him? Aki was supposed to be with him not her other friend. Clutching his hands as they turned into fists, he really wanted to yell out loud. Everyday Yusei prayed that she ll leave her fianc e but that would never happened. By the judge of her wonderful smile when she see s her husband to be, he could tell she does love him. That broke his heart into a million tiny pieces. Don t get selfish now Yusei. Relaxing his hands he saw the church up ahead. Yusei then started to walk. Reaching in front of the big white church, he then started to walk up the stairs. He immediately saw Aki s mother and father there. Once they saw Yusei they waved. Yusei returned the wave. Walking up to them, he wanted to know if their daughter was still in the changing area. Her mother nodded and told him that she wanted to meet with him right away. Giving a nod, Yusei thanked her mother and went to find Aki.

**[Baby, Please don t take his hand**

**Cause you should be my lady**

**I've been waiting for you so long]**

s he searched for Aki some of his friends were there. Jack, Crow, Rua and Ruka. Smiling at them as they waved at him. He quickly stopped as he had a small but quick chat with them. He asked if anything new happened to them lately. They all had. Jack said that he purposed to Carly a week ago, Crow now had a girlfriend named Eva, both Rua and Ruka were now in high school. Rua was in the football team while Ruka was the head student council. He couldn t be more happy for them, when Rua asked the same thing to him, Ruka hit his chest. Ruka looked at Yusei as she told him that Aki needed him. Knowing that, he didn t want to make her wait. Once he left, he heard Rua shouting his sister why she hit him. Of course Ruka answered.

Female laughter was heard as the boy quickly heard a familiar voice. Smiling to himself, he soon saw Aki and the rest of her bridesmaids laughing. Probably a joke one of them told. He then saw Aki get up and excused herself once she spotted her male friend. Watching them nod, Aki then left the small room. She was gorgeous as ever. Her white dress fitted her figure perfectly, the bouquet in her hands and a see-through veil on top of her head.

Yusei I m so glad you made it, she said smiling as she gave him a hug.

I wouldn t miss it for the world, he responded.

**[Please look at me now**

**Once the music ends, you ll be with him forever**

**I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn t come**

**The wedding dress you once wore**

**Girl, The wedding dress you once wore It s not me (next to you)]**

Right after their hug,another red-haired slowly walked up to them. His bangs swoop to his right just above his right eye barely covering it. He was wearing a tux also. Yusei looked at this person who took his spot right next to Aki. He wanted to glare at him so badly, but he couldn t. Aki looked to her left as she saw her groom-to-be.

Divine, she said his name happily.

Aki my dear. Ah Yusei I m so glad you made it, he said also in a happy tone.

Divine extended his arm right in front of him towards Yusei. Yusei returned the handshake. As they both released their grips upon one another, he quickly patted Yusei on the shoulder. Then Aki and Divine looked at each other as they both released a merrily laugh. Yusei s face showed pain but luckily neither of them noticed.

**[Wedding dress**

**The wedding dress you once wore Oh no]**

The first memory returned into his head. Playing the scene where he stopped, Aki was still scanning his ipod looking for a good song to play.

**[You, who never understood my feelings]**

All of a sudden, Divine appeared with a magazine, his right hand sat on top of the couch trying to view what music that Aki was playing. Getting closer, Yusei wrapped his arms around Aki s neck but not touching her at the same time. Aki got closer to Yusei as she tried to read the play list , he just clicked on. Divine slowly raised his left hand covering Aki s view from the ipod, as he smirked. All three of them couldn t help but to laugh.

**[I despite you so much**

**So much, to the point I sometimes would wish a misfortune upon you]**

Another memory started to play where it was left off. It was Yusei and Aki on top of his jeep. Aki hugged her left knee as she laughed. Yusei scratched the back of his head as he smiled.

**[But now, my eyes are dry**

**Now I am talking to myself, it must be an old habit]**

Just then Divine popped out from the jeep window as he rested both of his arms on top of Yusei s jeep. Both Aki and him looked at Divine. Aki patted Divine s shoulders as Yusei waved his hand in dismiss at him as he murmured hey man. Divine looked at Aki smiling the same old smile. He slowly got out of the jeep s window , got on top of the roof and sat next to Aki. Divine had told them something funny about himself earlier today as they both listened and let out a silly laugh at the end.

**[Every night**

**I would look at myself**

**And wonder how it turned out like this]**

His memories once again faded away as the bride with her father walked down the aisle of the church. Everyone was clapping with smiles on their faces, followed by Mr. Izayoi and his daughter. Yusei stood behind the white marble staircase that led upstairs to the dining room and the dance hall. A pair of cobalt eyes stared at them. Watching the girl of his dreams marrying her friend Divine.

**[I would close my eyes**

**Then I dream an endless dream**

**Then I pray she would leave him]**

Yusei walked up to the white piano. He was a few feet away from the bride and groom. Watching Mr. Izayoi giving his daughter s hand to Divine they both looked at Yusei smiling. Smiling back, the black-haired boy started to play a melody for them both.

**[Baby, don t take his hand when he comes to you**

**Cause you should be my lady I ve been waiting for you for so long]**

As Yusei played both Divine and Aki exchanged their vows and said I do. Turning around again, they faced Yusei who was still playing. Looking back, he continued to play and sing to them.

**[Look at my now**

**Once the music ends, you ll be with him forever**

**I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn t come**

**The wedding dress you once wore**

**Girl, The wedding dress you once wore It s not me (next to you)]**

After he finished, everyone clapped. How beautiful the song was. Aki looked at Divine and whispered something to his ear. Divine nodded as Aki walked away from him and walked up to Yusei. Yusei looked at Aki and instantly stood up. There, Aki gave him another hug.

**[Wedding Dress**

**The wedding dress you once wore,**

**oh no]**

Oh how Yusei wished to kiss her lips, but he couldn t. She was officially married to Divine. He imagined himself leaning towards Aki, as she did the same back. Letting their lips touched each other sealing a perfect kiss. After that fantasy, Aki walked back to Divine as they held hands and walked down the aisle. Everyone stood up and clapped. At that moment, Yusei knew he was being selfish. All he wanted was Aki to be happy. But still, it pains him to see her with another man.

**[Please be happy with him**

**So that I can forget you]**

Watching both the newlyweds reach the end, everyone got up and threw rose petals at them. Yusei slowly appeared beside the white marble case. Sadness soon appeared on his face, staring at the happy couple who were talking to their parents.

**[Please forget how miserable I looked**

**It s going to be unbearably hard for me, for a while to come**

**Oh no For such a long time I lived in an illusion like a fool]**

Then a final memory appeared. It was from 5 months ago. Aki was at the bar drinking wine as she spoke to one of her friends.

**[She is still smiling, so brightly at me]**

Yusei quickly spotted Aki. He instantly walked up to her. Aki also spotted him as she smiled. Seeing that Yusei grabbed her wrist and pulled her away, she knew it was something serious. Taking her to the back, Yusei dug into his pocket as Aki leaned against the wall holding her wrist Yusei grabbed with.

**[The wedding dress you once wore, oh no**

**Girl, The wedding dress you once wore**

**Dress, dress, dress wedding dress]**

Just then Divine appeared out of the corner and patted Yusei on the shoulder. Aki looked at Divine and smiled wanting to know why her friend was here. Yusei looked at him, as he grabbed Aki s left finger and put a ring on it. Aki was speechless including Yusei.

**[The wedding dress your once wore,**

**oh no]**

Back into reality, Yusei dug into his pants and pulled out a wedding ring. If Divine never had interrupted them, both Yusei and the girl of his dreams would be standing there. Knowing he had to let her go, he then dropped the ring to the ground. The only thing that was heard was the sound of the ring being drop on the floor.


End file.
